Snow Day!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Yuugi wakes up thinking he is late for school but is he?


**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**Sakura: Hello everyone. I couldn't pass up the chance to write a one-shot about snow. I've been out of school for two snow days so far and I think I will be out tomorrow too. It's very rare for us to get snow to stick where I live. So I am enjoying this wonderful SNOW DAY!**

**Yumi: (Too busy hitting Yami, Bakura, and Marik with snow balls to talk)**

**

* * *

**

**February 8, 2010**

**8:30 a.m.**

Yuugi Mutou slowly sat up in bed and stretched. He had had a wonderful night sleep after finishing a major paper for English class. Looking beside him he smiled at the sight of his handsome boyfriend curled up in the covers. Yuugi recalled last night when after he finished his paper, Yami demanded they have sex at least once because he had been denied for three nights before.

With a giggle, Yuugi leaned down and kissed Yami's forehead. He then looked up at his alarm clock. His eyes doubled in size when he saw the time. "CRAP! I'm so late!"

Yuugi jumped over Yami and out of bed running for the bathroom. He couldn't believe his alarm didn't wake him up. He was going to be so late for class and he didn't want to turn in his English paper in late or risk losing points.

After a quick shower and dressing in his uniform. Yuugi left a note on his desk for Yami so he wouldn't worry, then ran downstairs. He went into the kitchen where he found his grandfather at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning Yu…." Solomon didn't get to finish, as Yuugi had grabbed an apple and was out of the room. "Where is he going in such a hurry?"

Yuugi put his shoes and coat on while also trying to eat his apple. Grabbing his backpack by the door, he opened the door and walked out into 5 inches of snow. "What in the world?" He didn't know it was suppose to snow.

Ignoring the snow, Yuugi began to hurry through the snow all the way to Domino High.

* * *

Yami sat up in bed about five minutes later after Yuugi had left the house. He looked around, but saw no Yuugi. "Where did he go?" Looking toward the desk he saw a note.

Yami picked up the note and began to read it.

_Hi love,_

_Last night was wonderful! Did you forget to set my alarm after I told you to last night? Anyway, I woke up late, so I'm rushing to school right now. I'll see you when I get home._

_Love, Yuugi_

Yami was confused. He could have sworn he set the alarm clock last night. Getting out of bed, he dressed himself in his favorite black boxers, t-shirt, and a black robe.

When he went downstairs and into the kitchen, he found Solomon at the stove making omelets. "Good morning Atemu. Anything special you want in your omelet?"

Yami sat himself at the kitchen table. "Cheese, ham, and bacon would be fine."

Solomon went to the fridge to get the items for Yami's omelet. "So why was Yuugi in such a hurry to leave this morning?"

Yami ran a hand through his messy tri-colored hair. "The alarm wasn't set so Yuugi woke up late for school."

Solomon looked nervous. "Uh I think that would be my fault. I woke up to open the shop, but I saw the snow outside. I came up here and turned on the news and saw that all schools were closed. I didn't want you two waking up if you didn't have to, so I turned off his alarm."

Yami stood up and looked out the window. "Holy Ra! Yuugi is out in this mess!" He quickly opened the link he and Yuugi both shared.

//Yuugi?//

/Don't talk to me! I'm on my way home/

Yami sat back down at the table. "Yuugi is on his way home."

Solomon sat Yami's omelet in front of Yami. "I'll start on Yuugi's breakfast."

* * *

Ten minutes later Yuugi arrived back at home. He was covered head to toe in snow because as he ran all the way to Domino High and back home it had started to snow again. "I'm home!" He yelled into the house as he took off his coat and shoes.

Yami was sitting on the couch when Yuugi walked into the living room, drinking hot chocolate. "How was school Aibou?" He said with a chuckle.

Yuugi glared at him as he took off his wet pants and socks, before crawling up beside Yami. Yami took the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around the two of them.

"Why didn't someone tell me the schools were closed?" Yuugi asked as he looked up at his boyfriend.

Solomon walked into the living room with Yuugi's breakfast and a cup of hot chocolate. He set the items in front of Yuugi on the coffee table before sitting in his recliner. "I'm sorry Yuugi, but I didn't know you were racing off to school. I turned off your alarm clock this morning so you could sleep in."

Yuugi looked at his grandfather with wide eyes. "Where did you think I was going at 8: 30 in the morning on a Monday?!"

Solomon shrugged and turned his attention to the TV.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist and tried to warm up his little one. "Did you have fun in the snow?"

Yuugi shook his head as he grabbed his plate and ate his breakfast. "It was horrible. I kept tripping over the stupid white stuff!"

Yami chuckled and kissed his aibou's forehead. "Next time it snows you better check the news before running off to school."

Yuugi pouted as he enjoyed his breakfast. They were never going to let him live this down!

* * *

**Sakura: I feel so sorry for Yuugi. That almost happened to me this morning when I woke up, but thankfully my dad warned me before I started getting dressed for school. **

**Yumi: I'M QUEEN OF THE SNOW! (Sitting on a throne made of snow)**

**Sakura: Please ignore the crazy Yami and review! **


End file.
